This invention relates to a tilting device for marine propulsion apparatus and more particularly to an improved control system for such apparatus.
It is well known to provide power tilt and trim units for marine outboard drives be they the outboard drive unit of an inboard/outboard or that of an outboard motor per se. Such devices have particular utility, particularly with larger horse power units which are very heavy for the operator to manipulate. Such devices normally include a reversible electric motor driven hydraulic pump that operates tilt and trim cylinder assemblies for moving the outboard drive through a range of trim adjusted positions as well as between a tilted up and tilted down condition. Although such devices have particular utility, the controls for these devices have necessitated the operator holding the control in position until the outboard drive reaches the desired position. Thus, the operator's hand must be continuously on the control and, at times, this is undesirable.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved tilting device for marine propulsion apparatus.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tilting device for an outboard drive that has a holding device so that the operator need not hold the control during the full movement of the drive.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved control for the tilting device of a marine propulsion apparatus.